


[Untitled Gelphie ficlet]

by sherriffdeadcrackers



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriffdeadcrackers/pseuds/sherriffdeadcrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little scene between Elphaba and Glinda idk what there is to summarize??</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled Gelphie ficlet]

“Hey,” Elphaba spoke as she rushed into her dormitory.

Glinda was relaxed on top of her bed, writing a long entry into a fuzzy purple diary. “Oh, hey!” she greeted her.

Elphaba made her way to her own bed and let her legs dangle off the edge. 

Glinda finished what she was writing and tossed her diary behind her, not much caring where it landed. “Why are you back so super late today, Elphie?”

Elphaba turned toward Glinda. “I was tied up with Fiyero.”

Glinda smiled knowingly. “Of course.” She felt a pang of jealousy, but dismissed it and tried to be happy for her friend.

“And it was weird,” Elphaba said slowly, “but we were talking after class like we pretty much always do. And we were, you know, talking about politics and nonsense and ourselves and I’ve felt drawn to him for a while, but today I felt more connected to him than ever.” Her face contorted into an expression of discomfort at this point. “And as the conversation went on, and it felt like forever, but in a good way, I…wanted to do things with him that I’ve never wanted with anybody else before.” She looked in Glinda’s direction, but beyond her, not quite prepared to meet her eyes again.

Glinda wrinkled her nose in mild disgust. She did not need Elphaba to elaborate for her to understand what the things she was talking about were. “That’s really weird. And you’ve never felt like that before today?”

“Never,” Elphaba shrugged. “I guess it’s just something to adjust to. At least I’m a little less of a freak now,” she pronounced bitterly.  
Glinda was taken aback. “You were never a freak in the first place, and not wanting to,” she chose her words carefully,” be with someone does not make you a freak! And I know it because I’m like that, I’ve always been like that, and I probably always will be.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Elphaba said softly, stunned.

“You don’t know everything about everyone, Elphie,” Glinda reminded her. “Not even me.” She twirled her hair dramatically, and changed the subject. “So, how are things moving along with Fiyero?” She tried not to sound jealous, but since Elphaba and Fiyero had begun talking he seemed to have completely lost interest in her. 

Elphaba relocated to Glinda’s bed now. She sat next to Glinda, though trying to take up as little room as possible. “I’d say things are going pretty well with him. But I told him today that if he wants to date me, then he’ll have to date us both. We’re a package deal.”

Glinda’s mouth rounded in surprise. She bounced happily on her bed. “And what did he say to that?” she encouraged Elphaba, pressing for details.

“He said that nothing would make him happier,” Elphaba finished.

Glinda’s face flushed. She ran a hand absentmindedly through Elphaba’s sleek, dark hair. She, breathlessly, leaned into her and pressed her lips to Elphaba’s. Elphaba responded immediately. Elphaba nudged Glinda onto her side. They lay there on Glinda’s bed, kissing passionately, innocently, for a long while.


End file.
